


Paternal Affairs

by CrunchySalad



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer is dating Squall, but he decides to try for the father/son set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Squall brushed chestnut brown bangs out of his eyes, wondering if he should get his hair cut. Longish in the front, short in the back, it had a tendency to get his his eyes. But then, while he didn't particularly care about what his hair looked like, his barber had been cutting it like this since he was a kid. He was used to it, he guessed. Squall wondered why he was spending so much time thinking about his haircut when he remembered. . . he sent a quick glare towards the short blond sitting next to him.

If it wasn't for this guy chattering a mile a minute, their professor would actually be able to lecture, and Squall would be able to pay attention to class instead of contemplating trivial things. Squall thought this was supposed to be a pretty smart college, too. But this blond guy wouldn't stop asking questions with answers that, at this stage in his life, he should already know.

It was two minutes past the end of the class. The professor must have realized this, because he cut off the blond's questioning and dismissed them for the day. Said blond turned to him, huge grin on his face.

"Good class, huh?" he asked, slamming his books shut and shoving them in his backpack. "You must be really smart, you weren't taking any notes at all, as far as I could tell. We should get a study group together, you know, once it's time for midterms or something. At any rate, I've got a part-time job to get to, sorry for not being able to talk more, but I've gotta go. See you Wednesday!"

Squall blinked, almost dazed by the speed and volume that had come out of the little blond's mouth. He watched a the boy ran out into the hallway, where he was stopped by another blond. A really hot blond, Squall thought, leaning forward a little to get a better look. Tall and decently built, with short blond hair and green eyes. Definitely the hottest guy he'd seen since he started at college this year. Hmm. He watched as the two boys chatted for just a few moments. Then the short one ran off, and the hot one disappeared into a nearby classroom.

Once Wednesday came around, Squall wasn't displeased when the short one took a seat next to him.

"Man," the boy started, even before he sat down, "I was so sure I was gonna be late, I can't believe I got here a minute early. Oh, yeah, I forgot to get your name yesterday, mine's Zell. Zell Dincht. Nice to meet you."

A hand was thrust in his face, and Squall looked at it as if idiocy was catching. Reluctantly, he grabbed the hand with his. "Squall Leonhart."

"Cool, we should exchange numbers in case we need to get notes from each other."

"Hey, Zell," Squall said, before Zell could start up on another topic, "you were talking to a friend in the hall yesterday after class. Who was he?"

"A friend?" Zell blinked a few times at the question, before he seemed to realize something and scrunch his nose up in distaste. "Oh, you mean Seifer. We're not really friends, we just went to high school together. He's an asshole. . . well, to be honest, he's mellowed a little bit with age, I guess. I mean, we can actually get along these days, which would have been impossible back then. Still an ass, though."

"Can you introduce him to me?" Squall asked, ignoring Zell's expression of disbelief.

"Well. . . fine, but, don't complain when I tell you 'I told you so'."

Squall shrugged. He was confident that he could handle Seifer. "Whatever."

* * *

Laguna was careful not to make too much noise as he let himself into the apartment. Still, the key jiggled in the lock and the door creaked more than he would have liked. He hoped that he wouldn't wake Squall. It was two am, and he was already on thin ice with his son.

And no wonder, given their history together. Laguna didn't even know that Raine was pregnant until word reached him that she had died in childbirth. They hadn't been on the best of terms. Their honeymoon period had been all too brief after the consummation of their marriage, and Laguna had no idea that their one night together had produced a life.

At any rate, when he heard the news he was in a run-down clinic in Armenia treating patients with drug-resistant tuberculosis. He had been shocked by the news that he had a son. He had been shocked by the news that Raine was dead. Whatever went wrong between them, he had truly loved her. But mourning took a back seat to what he was doing. It was too important, too necessary. Diagnose, treat, research. When people were dying every day, his problems seemed trivial.

So Squall had been sent to live with relatives. Sixteen years went by before Laguna even came back to the country, before they even met. After that, Squall had decided to remain with his aunt and uncle. Communication between them consisted of a few awkward phone calls a year, mostly on their birthdays, and maybe on Christmas if Laguna remembered. But then when Squall had gotten into the same university that Laguna worked at, it made sense for him to move in with his father. So he had. And Laguna had no idea how to bond with his silent, taciturn son. Of course, he knew that this was his fault. He was the one who had abandoned Squall, all those years ago. It was a decision he regretted, but a decision that he couldn't do anything to change.

Laguna stumbled over something in the hallway, then caught himself on the wall before he could regain his balance. He knew he shouldn't have had those last few drinks with his assistant. . . he always had been a lightweight. As it was he was feeling somewhat fuzzy and uncoordinated. Definitely more than a little bit buzzed.

He made his way to his son's room, just wanting to check to see if Squall was even there at all. He used a very hands off approach with Squall; he felt he had no right to do otherwise. So Squall often came and left without saying a word to him, and might spend nights away from the apartment. Laguna was sure that he wasn't doing anything bad with his time away. By all accounts, Squall was studious and intelligent, even if his attitude could be a little off-putting.

Laguna came to a stop in front of Squall's door. He reached for the door knob. . . and froze. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before, but there were noises coming from Squall's room. Laguna flushed. Noises that he could only attribute to one thing. Moans and grunts, and the definite sounds of flesh joining together. Laguna jerked his hand away as though it had been burnt. Embarrassment drove him back out to the kitchen, where he set about making a pot of coffee, more out of nervousness than desire. He just needed something to do.

He was still flushing, he was sure. The voices coming from Squall's room had both been male. Like father, like son, Laguna thought bitterly. At least Squall knew, had realized it in time to prevent someone else being hurt by it. But he shook that line of thinking out of his head. So Squall had a man over. Laguna could deal with that like an adult. That's what a father would do, right?

"Oh."

Laguna's head snapped up at the noise. The first thing he saw was a broad chest, a thin layer of hair scattered across defined pectorals. He felt his breath go dry. He zoomed his vision out. A tall, blond man half-smirked, half-smiled down at Laguna as he leaned against the door frame. His short hair was a little mussed, from activities that Laguna could only imagine. He was wearing only a loose pair of pajama pants, pants that dipped low across his hips, revealing just a trace of golden pubic hair.

"Squall told me his dad was out of town."

"Coffee?" Laguna managed to get out. Before the man even answered he was getting up and pulling mugs out of the cupboard. He was all too happy for the chance to avert his eyes, to keep himself occupied doing something. He heard the man's footsteps coming closer, and then the scraping of a chair against the floor as it was pulled out. "I left the conference early."

"You know, Squall didn't tell me much about you. What was the conference for?"

"It was to discuss affordable medicine, especially in India." The coffee was only halfway done. It was light brown, but Laguna poured it out anyway. In his own ears he sounded like an idiot, bumbling through sentences that he hoped made sense. "There are a lot of complaints about how they handle intellectual property. They wanted the advice of some people in the medical field, from a humanitarian perspective, so they asked me to speak. Other than that, the conference went over my head. . . more of a legal thing, really."

"And what exactly is your perspective?" There was a tone to the man's voice that wasn't just teasing. It might have been actual curiosity.

"That India's lax handling of ip means more affordable medicine for people who need it." Laguna carried the mugs to the table and placed them down, trying to keep from looking at Seifer. Trying to keep from thinking that this man had just been. . . doing things to his son. He watched as long fingers wrapped around a coffee mug, then sat down and took a sip of his own mug. "Are you interested in that sort of thing?"

"Not really. But I study government and politics, so intellectual property regulation is tangentially related, insofar as it relates to trade practices."

"I see," Laguna said, having no idea what that last sentence was supposed to mean. He took a few sips of his coffee, despite the fact that it burnt his tongue. The man's mug, however, sat untouched on the table, despite the man's grip on its handle. Laguna placed his mug on the table, fingers tapping against its side. He wasn't sure what to say, couldn't trust himself to look at this man without blushing. Silence hung think and heavy between them. It was just like having breakfast with Squall, except with added sexual connotations.

"I'm Seifer Almasy, by the way."

Laguna was startled by his own forgetful rudeness. He looked up, into bright green eyes set into perfectly chiseled features, and a gaze that seemed to burn into him. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Laguna Loire."

That half-smirk seemed like it might have been Seifer's default expression. It looked good on him. No wonder Squall was interested in this guy.

"Are you Squall's boyfriend?" Laguna asked. He wasn't even sure why he asked. Part of it was curiosity towards his son's life, a life he feared he might never be a significant part of. But part of it was something else.

"Yeah," Seifer replied. He seemed to be watching Laguna's expression very carefully for his response, or maybe it was something else. "Two months now."

Laguna nodded. He had no idea that Squall was in a relationship. But then, there was no reason why Squall should tell him. "How did you two meet?"

"A mutual friend introduced us. There was something mysterious about Squall that I liked. He seemed like a cocky jerk with a stick up his ass. But the thing was, it was a really cute ass. So I spent a lot of time and energy going after him. I didn't know until after we started going out that he had been interested in me since the get go, was just playing hard to get."

Laguna wished he could chuckle and say something like 'sounds like Squall,' but it's not like he would know. And even if he did, he wasn't sure he would be able to even speak. Seifer was watching him much too intently, and it made him nervous. The fact that Seifer was half naked also did not help matters any.

"He's a little. . . quiet, though." Seifer was frowning, just a tiny bit, though the expression did nothing to mitigate his handsome features.

That Laguna did know enough about to comment on. He forced himself to laugh a little bit, embarrassed when it came out sounding like a solitary guffaw. "Yes, he's more reserved than his loud-mouth father, thankfully."

Seifer's eyes seemed to flash in the darkness. "It seems like he doesn't take after you that much. Outside of the looks department, of course. Although, as good looking as Squall is, he doesn't really compare to you."

Laguna flushed and brushed a non-existent strand of hair behind his ear. He quickly stood up and grabbed both their mugs, ignoring the fact that neither of them were finished. "I should clean up and go to sleep. I'm kind of drunk right now."

As he reached for Seifer's cup, a firm hand wrapped itself around his wrist. There was a clatter as the mug in his hand fell onto the floor and he was pulled forward, hips digging harshly into the edge of the table. At some point Seifer had stood up, and they were almost pressed together now, less than a few inches separating them. Laguna tried to back away, but the table dug in even deeper, and he couldn't tug himself out of Seifer's grip from this position. His heart raced as he realized he could feel Seifer's breath against his cheek.

"Squall will wake up." He wondered why that was the first thing he thought to say. He could feel himself getting hard, and hated himself for it. There was so much wrong with this situation, but it had been so long since he had had an intimate moment with a man. And there was just something primal and seductive about the younger man in front of him.

"Squall's out like a log after sex. We won't wake him unless you get too loud."

Laguna didn't know what he was feeling himself flush over, the recognition that Seifer had just fucked his son, or the implication that he was planning to fuck Laguna as well. Laguna tried to wriggle away, but Seifer only pushed himself closer in response. He could feel Seifer's erection press against his thigh, hard and thick through the thin cotton of his pajamas.

"You seem like a screamer," Seifer whispered into his ear, "unlike Squall. He's quiet as a mouse. How else are you two different, I wonder?"

"Sto-"

Seifer took advantage of Laguna's open mouth, pressing their lips together and forcing his tongue inside. Laguna tried to push him away, but his arms felt so weak. He tried to move his head back, but Seifer's mouth followed, and then a hand came to wrap around the back of his head and keep him in place.

Laguna gasped into Seifer's mouth as a large hand cupped him through his pants. Seifer stroked his cock through the khaki fabric, and he felt himself getting stiffer and stiffer. Finally the constriction of his pants became uncomfortable. He heard more than felt his zipper being pulled down, the unclinking of the metal teeth disproportionately loud in the still space of the kitchen. He felt his cock being pulled out into the air conditioned room, only to have Seifer's hot hand wrap tight around it.

Seifer removed himself from Laguna's mouth, and Laguna threw his head back in pleasure. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, and his alcohol-addled could only concentrate on the fact that Seifer was jerking him off. Seifer's mouth came to rest at the base of his neck, and Seifer sucked at the flesh there, eliciting a moan from Laguna. Seifer licked and sucked his way up Laguna's neck, then ran in tongue over the inner ridges of Laguna's ear.

Laguna shivered at the contact, at the hot breath that lingered there. His cock was released, and then he felt fingers against his hole, pressing gently but insistently.

"Wait," Laguna said, the word sounding feeble even to his ears. He pushed away, again, but the motion had absolutely no effect. In fact, they seemed to be pressed even closer together afterward. The fingers pressed halfway up his hole, and he moaned at the penetration. His body subconsciously arched into the touch, his legs spreading just a little bit wider. His pants, pulled halfway down his thighs, seemed all of a sudden like a hindrance.

"You've got an amazing hole," Seifer murmured, in between nibbling on Laguna's earlobe, "it's practically sucking my fingers in."

Laguna grabbed onto Seifer's shoulders, shivering as the younger man finger fucked his hole. It had been a long time since someone had done this to him, and he had forgotten how good it felt. Laguna had always loved the feeling of having someone else inside him, whether the appendage in question was a finger, tongue, or cock. It made him feel so full, so content. He wished Seifer could keep fingering him together.

But then those fingers were leaving him, and Laguna mewled with disappointment. Seifer stepped away a little bit, pulling Laguna's pants all the way off. At this point, Laguna was too far gone to care about the ramifications of this act. He felt too empty, and wanted something inside him again. He licked his lips as he noticed the large bulge in Seifer's pants. He could barely see the outline of the other man's cock, long and thick and curved upwards.

"Do you want to see it?" Seifer teased, his fingertips dipping just so into the waistband of his pants. It didn't take long for Laguna to nod his reply. Seifer pulled his pants down, letting his cock spring into the air. Laguna felt his own cock twitch at the sight of it. Seifer's dick was big. Somewhat longer than average, but much thicker. It rose proudly out of a nest of golden hair and curved upwards and towards the left. The head of it was large and bulbous, a deep red color staining it. Laguna watched as Seifer stroked himself a few times, and a drop of pre-cum oozed out of the slit of his cock. "You can suck it, if you want."

Laguna didn't need another invitation. He got down on his knees, grabbing his own cock as he sucked the head of Seifer's dick into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the cockhead like it was an ice cream cone, before dipping into the slit to taste Seifer's juices. Delicious. Laguna sucked harder, hoping to get more out. But then Seifer's hands grabbed onto his hair, and started pushing the rest of his dick down his throat.

Laguna relaxed his throat, letting Seifer use his mouth as the other man wished. He had enough experience that this didn't bother him; deep-throating was nothing. Soon his mouth and throat was crammed with thick, juicy cock, and his nose was pushed into pubic curls. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the strong, musky scent, and sucked as hard as he could on the dick in his mouth. He could almost cum just by sucking on Seifer's cock.

"How does it feel, to have a young stud's big dick punching your cheeks out?" Seifer chuckled, a little, knowing Laguna couldn't answer him. "Squall likes sucking cock too."

Laguna blushed at the mention of his son, remembering that just twenty minutes ago Seifer's dick had been inside Squall's hole. But then Seifer was moving, fucking Laguna's mouth with his cock. Laguna adjusted to the almost violent movements easily. As Seifer fucked his mouth he reached around to his backside and slipped his fingers into his own ass, enjoying the feeling of being penetrated in both ends.

"Open up," Seifer said, jerking his cock out of Laguna's mouth, a line of spit still connecting them, "I'll give you a treat."

Laguna opened his mouth, torn between wanting to taste Seifer's semen and wanted to get that big cock up his hole. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, because Seifer was cumming. Thick, white semen spurted out the tip of his cock, landing all over Laguna's mouth and face.

Laguna caught as much on his tongue as he could. He was amazed at the volume and thickness of the cream that came out, especially given that this was most definitely not Seifer's first go around today. Laguna swirled the cream around in his mouth, savoring that distinctly male taste, before swallowing. Once he swallowed, he leaned forward to take Seifer's cock back into his mouth, determined to suck up any remaining drops. He tugged at his own cock, which had been hard enough for long enough that it was starting to chafe and hurt. Amazingly enough, Seifer showed no signs of going limp in his mouth.

Seifer pulled his cock out of Laguna's mouth, than pulled Laguna to his feet.

"Is there anywhere else you want this?" Seifer asked, tugging on his big cock. His voice was heavy with promise, and Laguna shivered.

"How. . ."

Seifer chuckled. "This monster can go all night, as long as there's a tight hole around that needs to get stuffed. Now bend over."

Laguna did so, turning to bend over the table. He spread his legs wide and braced himself on his forearms, nervous and eager at the same time. It had been a long time since he had a cock up his ass, and never one as big as Seifer's. He placed his cheek on the table, then reached back to pull his ass cheeks apart, allowing easier access. Seifer stepped closer to him, and he could feel that heavy cock come to rest in the cleft of his ass.

"Now," Seifer said, "I don't think I heard you before. Is there anywhere else you want this?"

He jerked his cock up so that it landed with a loud slap on Laguna's ass. Laguna flushed and shuddered.

"In my hole," Laguna said, "please, put it up my ass."

"Such a slut," Seifer said, moving so that the head of his cock was lined up with Laguna's hole. He pressed forward. "Mmm. . . I'm halfway in already."

Laguna moaned at the intrusion. It felt so good, being speared like this. He pushed backwards, wanting to get more of Seifer's dick up his hole. Seifer took his time sliding in the rest of the way, so much that it was almost excruciating. But with every centimeter Laguna felt his hole stretch more than it ever had before, felt Seifer reaching places inside him that no one had ever managed to before. Finally Seifer was in to the hilt, large balls pressing against Laguna's ass. Laguna let out a contented sigh as Seifer's body draped over his, chest to back, and Seifer's tongue lapped at the back of his neck.

"How does my dick feel inside you?" Seifer asked, sounding not a little bit smug.

"Amazing," Laguna replied. "I swear I can feel you in my stomach."

Seifer chuckled at that. He started to move his hips in small circles, delighting in the small moans it produced from Laguna's mouth. "I bet you've never been fucked by a dick this big. You love it, don't you? Having my monster up your ass."

"Yes," Laguna agreed, moaning. He just wanted Seifer to fuck him already. He wanted to feel that ridiculous thing moving in and out of his hole, pulverizing his guts. "I love your cock up my hole. I love feeling it move inside me. Please, fuck me already."

"Yeah. I'm going to pound you into the table. By the time I'm finished your hole's going to be a gaping mess." With that Seifer moved his hands to Laguna's hips, then pulled out and shoved back in in one fast, violent movement.

Laguna moaned at the sudden movement, then moaned some more as it quickly happened again. Seifer wasn't restraining at all. He was seriously pounding Laguna's ass, so hard that Laguna's feet would lift up the floor with each thrust. The kitchen table was creaking something fierce. Seifer's hand slapped over Laguna's mouth, and Laguna realized that he had been screaming in ecstasy.

"Knew you were a screamer," Seifer commented, before picking up his pace.

Laguna had to bite down on Seifer's hand to keep from making a noise. He had never been fucked so thoroughly before, never felt a cock give his hole such a good working over. He could feel his balls tighten and then explode. He came, harder than he ever had, jet after jet of semen. Through the fuzzy haze of his orgasm he wondered where it was all coming from; it seemed never ending. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, his cock twitched one last time, and he felt himself black out.

Laguna woke up in his bed. It was morning. He looked over at his alarm clock, then turned it off before it went off. Time to get to work. He sat up, and an intense soreness shot up through his ass. He was naked from the waist down, and there were copious amounts of crusted semen caked around his hole and down his thighs. A wave of shame and nausea rushed through him as visions of last night filled his head.

Laguna cradled his head in his hands. He had slept with a man half his age. He had slept with his son's boyfriend. How much worse of a person could he be? Sick of himself, he went to take a shower and get dressed. He wanted to leave before Squall and Seifer woke up, not sure how he should face them. As he made his way past Squall's room he could hear panting and grunting coming from inside, and he wondered how Seifer could be so insatiable. He hurried past and left the apartment. It was best, he thought, to pretend that this had never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Laguna looked through a pile of applications. The new semester was starting soon, and he had his pick of the best PhD candidates the university had to offer. As an esteemed research professor, he only had to teach one class each marking period, but despite that his name was pretty well known among the students. Which worked out well for him. . . he could concentrate on pursuing his medical research with students he knew were extremely qualified.

Still, there were a lot of applicants to go through. He dropped the latest handful back onto his desk, closing his eyes as he massaged his temples. All these resumes were starting to look the same. He tapped his fingers on the desk, debating whether he should look through more of get his current research students to narrow them down a bit. But then the door to his small office was being opened, and an all-too-familiar man walked in.

Laguna looked around for escape routes before he realized how futile that was. There was a window in his office, but it only looked out to the research lab, where one of his students was staring curiously at him and Seifer.

"Hey," Seifer said, as though they were old friends. He came to sit at the edge of Laguna's desk.

Laguna's fingers clenched around the edge of his desk, body stiff and tense. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. It seemed embarrassing to bring up their last encounter and, at any rate, he had no idea what to say about it. "Umm. . . hello. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Seifer leaned over, his voice a whisper. "I'm sorry for what happened a few weeks ago. I think I was a little rough."

Laguna could feel himself turning red, the heat radiating from his toes to the top of his head. Seifer was looking down at him with a smug smirk, which meant the blond knew exactly what the effect of his words would be. Laguna wondered if it would be suspicious if he kicked Seifer out right now.

"I had no idea you were a professor at this university," Seifer continued. "I saw your name in the campus newspaper today. Something about volunteering at a local clinic?"

"I do what I can," Laguna replied, confused as to where this conversation was going. That article had been a fluff piece, something the paper did every few weeks. Spotlight a professor and his achievements in the community. He wondered what Seifer was even here for. "I think you should leave."

Seifer raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are you being antagonistic? I'm sure Squall wouldn't like it if his father had issues with his boyfriend. We should try our best to get along."

Laguna wavered at that comment, his eyelids flittering. "What are you planning on telling Squall?"

Seifer looked amused to no end. He regarded Laguna for a long time, bright green eyes sweeping down and then back up his frame. "Nothing. If I said anything I'd be in trouble with him too. Actually, I came here to talk to you about him. I'm worried about Squall."

Laguna frowned. If something was going on with Squall, Seifer was really the only way he had of knowing about it. Squall would sure as hell never tell him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Not here," Seifer said, "it's a little. . . cramped. Have you eaten lunch yet? Why don't we go talk about it over some food?"

Laguna was about to say no when he reconsidered. It was true the office was small; Seifer didn't even have a chair to sit on. Laguna wondered where it had gone. Plus, it was also true that he hadn't eaten yet, as his uncomfortably empty stomach could attest to. If they were going to have a long discussion about Squall, maybe it would be better to do it over food.

"Fine," he said, getting out of his chair. "Let's go, then."

They left the office and entered the research lab, where Eila was still staring at them. Or more accurately, as Laguna now noticed, was still staring at Seifer. Practically with hearts coming out of her eyes.

"Eila," Laguna said, introducing them, "this is Seifer, my son's boyfriend. We're going out to lunch now. If you leave, would you mind locking up?"

"Sure, professor," Eila said, the fact that Seifer was in a relationship and homosexual doing nothing to mitigate the lovelorn expression on her face. Laguna rolled his eyes and left the lab, Seifer following him.

They walked in silence, Laguna tense the whole time. Seifer stayed a step behind him, so he couldn't see the younger man. Not that he wanted to. Looking at Seifer just made him feel ashamed of himself. . . among other complicated feelings. He still couldn't believe that he had slept with his son's boyfriend. Laguna was about to turn towards the food court when a strong hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him a step backwards into a broad chest. The heat Seifer's body gave off sent a blush to his face, and blood rushing to a region he would rather not think about.

"There's a new dim sum place that opened just off campus," Seifer said, tone as casual as ever. "I've been meaning to try it."

He let go of Laguna and took a step away, leaving Laguna to stumble after him. Was the younger man, Laguna wondered, always this smooth? Seifer had the air of a spoiled brat, used to getting everything he wanted. Laguna wondered what Seifer's family situation was, if that was a fair assessment or not. It was a rather irritating, to say the least. Laguna wondered why, with that kind of personality, he was still attracted to Seifer.

"We're here," Seifer said, before pulling the door open. "After you."

Laguna felt himself being ushered into a small, cramped space. Too many tables crowded the floor, barely enough room between them for the silver carts full of food to be pushed around. The hostess led them to a small round table in the corner, where their chairs had to pushed almost next to each other to accommodate for the traveling carts. Laguna sat down, uncomfortable when his knee touched Seifer's.

"Can you move your leg?" Laguna asked.

"Can you?" Seifer asked back, grinning.

As a matter of fact, Laguna couldn't. He sighed, resigned to the fact that they had to stay like this for the remainder of the lunch. He was much too aware of Seifer's vicinity to him. Seifer, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all. He was pointing at small cylindrical containers, which soon sat in a pile on the table in front of him.

"Help yourself," Seifer said, picking up a pair of chopsticks.

Laguna did the same, watching as the blond next to him picked up turnip cake with ease. The food did smell delicious, which was unexpected. Food near college campuses wasn't usually of the best quality; Laguna shuddered as he remembered the bland red paste they called tomato sauce at the Italian restaurant next door.

"Didn't you live in China once?" Seifer asked, apparently in the mood for more casual conversation.

Laguna nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Squall told me."

That came as a shock. Laguna had guessed that Squall never really mentioned him with his friends. And if Squall did talk about him, Laguna figured it would only be to complain. He would never have thought that Squall told Seifer details about his life. "He did?"

"Yeah, well, he was listing off all the places you went before coming back here. Sounded pretty bitter about it at the time."

"Oh." Laguna frowned, then tore into a shrimp dumpling. Of course Squall wouldn't have anything good to say about him. Why should he? Laguna opened his mouth to say something when he felt something small being deposited on his tongue. He blinked, shocked to realize that Seifer was holding his pair of chopsticks up to Laguna's mouth, and was feeding him a piece of shaomai.

"How is it?" Seifer asked, green eyes sparkling in that too-handsome face. It should be illegal to be that good looking, Laguna thought. People who were too good looking always developed into such arrogant jerks.

Laguna wrapped his lips around the chopsticks and sucked the shaomai off, then rolled it around his tongue. It was good. Seifer pulled the chopsticks away, but before retreating his hand came up to smooth over Laguna's cheek, brushing his hair away from his mouth and tucking it behind an ear. His other hand, Laguna was shocked to realize, was sitting against Laguna's knee.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Laguna chewed and swallowed. "I'm not so vain that you can get on my good side by complimenting my physical appearance."

"Flattery will get me nowhere, is it?"

Despite his statement otherwise, Laguna was very much reacting to Seifer's words. Or, possibly, he was reacting to Seifer's mere presence. He wondered what the man was playing at. Laguna was twice his age, and the father of his boyfriend. If he was going to cheat on Squall, why not cheat on Squall with someone his own age? Someone young and exuberant, without wrinkles under his eyes and more baggage than could fit in one airplane. Laguna pushed Seifer's hand away from his face. "Didn't you want to talk to me about Squall?"

"Oh, that. Sorry, I was lying." Seifer didn't look at all remorseful. In fact, he looked amused and very much interested in what Laguna was going to do next. "I just wanted to get you out to lunch."

"Why?" Laguna exclaimed, through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe Seifer's antics. Did the man have no shame?

"Well," Seifer said, "you wouldn't have gone out on a date with me if I had just asked."

Laguna opened his mouth to yell at the young man in front of him, before snapping it closed. He was in a crowded restaurant, after all. It didn't make sense to make a scene. He wondered exactly what Seifer was thinking.

"Plus," Seifer continued, "you looked a little stressed out. It's okay to take a break every now and then, you know. The world's not going to explode if you're not working all the time."

"I know that," Laguna said, a little defensively. He liked to think his ego wasn't so large that he thought the world needed him. He opened his mouth to say something when Seifer shoved another piece of shaomai into it.

"Let me pamper you," Seifer said. "I treat the people I like extremely well, believe it or not."

Laguna flushed at the words. He had been doing that around Seifer a lot, and he wasn't sure why. The other man made him feel like a teenager sometimes. "You're supposed to like my son."

"I like both of you; please don't make me choose."

"I'm not. I'm telling you, you're perfectly free to like Squall exclusively. There's no choice to be made here."

Seifer only smiled and squeezed lightly with his hand. The hand that had never left Laguna's knee. Laguna felt his mostly limp cock twitch at the touch, especially when Seifer started kneading his thigh. "Everyone always says that humans have an infinite capacity for love. So why are they so caught up on the whole monogamy thing?"

Seifer's hot breath was on his ear. The blond blew into it softly, sending shivers down Laguna's spine, as that hand moved steadily upwards. The smell of sesame oil and soy sauce wafted to his nose, and Laguna was aware once again that they were in a crowded restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Laguna asked, finally shoving Seifer's hand away. "This is wrong on multiple levels."

"It doesn't feel wrong to me," Seifer whispered, directly into his ear. "And it doesn't feel wrong to you either. You want this as much as I do."

"Excuse me."

Laguna jumped at the new voice, pushing Seifer away from his ear as he looked up. An older asian women was staring down at them, a little disapprovingly. She was pushing the desert cart.

"Excuse me," she said again, in lightly accented English, "would you like an egg custard?"

Laguna took the diversion the woman offered and got out of the seat, large steps leading him to the bathroom. He needed to get away from Seifer for a little bit. He needed to calm down his heart, calm down his hormones. Once he was in the bathroom he locked the door and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on his face.

This was ridiculous. He shouldn't have let himself get into this position. He looked up, watching the water drip down his face in small rivulets. A few strands of his long hair were wet as well, clinging limply to the side of his face. Pathetic. He was such a sad, old man, falling for his son's boyfriend. But it had been so long since he had felt like this, and it was so hard to resist. He just had to leave. He just had to stay away from Seifer as much as he could.

Laguna grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped the water off his face. He felt a little bit more calm, now. More able to deal with Seifer. He unlocked the door and headed out. Not two seconds later, though, he felt a hand grab is wrist and felt himself being pulled into a small, dark space. He was spun around, and a body pressed against his back. One arm was around his chest and a hand was on his hip. Hot breath ghosted against his ear.

As his vision got used to the darkness, Laguna was able to make out cleaning supplies and cardboard boxes stacked against the wall. A supply closet. His heart was racing, his breathing jagged. He knew who had pulled him in here, of course. After all, who else could it be?

"I already took care of the check."

"Seifer," Laguna said, "let me go."

"Why? It feels good holding you like this. Besides. . ." The hand on Laguna's hip moved to cup his groin, and Laguna reacted much too easily to it. All his heat seemed to center on his crotch, and he felt himself stiffening again. ". . . you're enjoying this too."

"That's not the point," Laguna said, though he hardly sounded convincing.

"I'll make you feel good," Seifer said, deft fingers going to unzip his pants. "I'll take care of you."

"I never asked you to. Let me go." But Laguna didn't make any move to leave, and Seifer didn't make any move to let him go.

"It's been awhile for me," Seifer said. Laguna's breath caught as a hand reached into his boxers, pulling his half-hard cock out into the air. "Squall's been studying for midterms, so I haven't been able to do him lately. I feel like I'm going to die from not getting my rocks off."

"That's impossible," Laguna replied, albeit unsteadily. Seifer's hand was moving up and down his cock, and it was getting harder for him to concentrate. And while he felt some small amount of sympathy for the oversexed young man, this wasn't really his problem. "Use your hand, then."

"It's not the same. I start jerking myself off, and all I can think about is your tight little hole. I've been dreaming of getting back inside it for weeks now."

His cock was completely hard now. Plus, he was ashamed to find his body thrusting slightly into Seifer's hot hand.

"I still remember what it felt like that time. How your hole was milking my dick for all it was worth, trying to suck it dry. It's like your body was made to be fucked."

"Stop," Laguna said, but now he was trying to convince himself more than Seifer. He felt hot and flustered. His ass felt empty all of the sudden, and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was like a bitch in heat.

"You pretend otherwise, but you want it too. You can't stop thinking about it, either, how my big dick felt all the way up your ass, how it felt pounding into you. You were screaming like a little girl getting her pussy fucked for the first time. Don't even try to tell me that you don't want this inside you again." With his last statement, Seifer ground his hips into Laguna's backside, so that Laguna could feel that substantial erection press against him.

Just the touch of it made Laguna shiver, called to mind images of Seifer's hard cock. Made him remember what it felt like inside of him, deep and thick and wonderful.

"Fine," Laguna finally muttered, defeated and sick of himself, "I admit it. I can't stop thinking about it either. Every time I'm in the shower I masturbate thinking about how good you fucked me. I even tried doing it with a friend, just to get it out of my mind, but it didn't work. The whole time I still couldn't stop thinking about your cock, and how much better it would feel pounding into me instead."

Laguna flushed, surprised that he had let that all out. But Seifer was petting his head, then turning him around.

"Good boy," Seifer said, smug satisfaction in every syllable. Then he smashed their lips together.

Their tongues intertwined violently as Laguna wrapped his arms around Seifer's shoulders, giving into need and desire. Everything he said had been true. No one had ever fucked him like Seifer had, and he doubted anyone ever could. For a moment, he as jealous of his son. But then his cock was grinding against Seifer's, and he forgot all about Squall.

It felt too good, just to have Seifer thrust against him like this. Even with their clothes on it felt amazing, and Laguna was sure that he could come just by dry humping the other man. It didn't hurt that Seifer was an amazing kisser. Laguna wondered if Seifer had any flaws. . . well, he supposed, there was the fact that Seifer was a selfish bastard. Who cheated on his boyfriend with said boyfriend's father. That would probably be considered a deal breaker for most people.

Seifer lifted Laguna up and pressed him against the wall, and Laguna's legs came up to wrap around Seifer's waist. Laguna felt his back dig into a paint can, but he managed to use a hand to knock it off the shelf. His hands came to a shelf edge, helping him maintain balance. The position was still rather uncomfortable, but with Seifer grinding against him like that, he hardly noticed.

Seifer broke the kiss and brought his lips down to Laguna's neck, sucking on the juncture between neck and collar. Seifer's hand reached to fumble with the buttons of Laguna's shirt, pulling it open. His mouth followed his hand, kissing a sucking a trail down to one of Laguna's nipples before taking it into his mouth.

Laguna moaned and arched his back into the touch. Seifer took his nipple between his teeth, biting it none too gently. It hurt, but with the pain came pleasure, making Laguna gasp and writhe. Immediately after biting Seifer soothed the nipple with his tongue, tracing circles around it before he switched to a gentle sucking. After awhile Seifer let go and moved to Laguna's other nipple, sucking on it as though he were a child at his mother's breast. Then he moved downward, kissing a trail down Laguna's abdomen.

"Stand up," Seifer said, when their bodies ended up in a somewhat unnatural position. Laguna did so, and they both rushed to pull Laguna's pants off. Laguna unzipped his pants, then Seifer pulled them down to his ankles and off his feet. Seifer was kneeling in front of him now, and he wasted no time in what he did next. In one movement, he sucked Laguna's cock down his throat at the same time that he shoved two fingers up Laguna's hole.

Laguna nearly collapsed with the double sensation. He caught himself on a vacuum cleaner, then steadied himself against the wall. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, content to let Seifer suck and fuck him like this. But after awhile Seifer pulled both his mouth and his fingers away, and came to a standing position again. He pulled Laguna's legs back up around his waist, and positioned his cock at Laguna's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Seifer asked, his dick about to push in.

Laguna nodded, struggling to get out of the words. "Yeah. Fuck me, already."

Seifer pushed inwards, and Laguna screamed as Seifer's dick was buried to the hilt inside him in one thrust. It felt so amazing. Seifer didn't even give him a chance to get ready, just started pistoning in and out of him from the get go. For some reason it made it feel even better. Laguna could hear lustful screaming filling the room, but was only half-aware that it was coming from his own mouth. His head was hitting a shelf with every thrust from Seifer's cock, and he couldn't get over how completely full Seifer's dick made him feel. Noone else had stretched him open this much before. He felt like every nerve inside his ass was on fire.

"More," Laguna managed to say, "harder."

"Harder than this?" Seifer asked, amused. "I don't know if that's possible. . ."

But somehow Seifer increased the force behind his thrusts, fucking Laguna with abandon. Laguna moaned and screamed even more with the increased violence, well aware that he was going to be sore afterwards but loving every second of it now.

"You like my big dick, don't you?" Seifer asked, his voice a harsh whisper in Laguna's ear. You could hear the smugness dripping off his words. "You like my big dick inside your little hole. You like being fucked like a whore, having your hole used by a huge stud like me."

"I love it," Laguna agreed, eyes rolling into his head from the pleasure.

"Tell me how much you love it, how much of a slut you are."

"I'm a whore for your huge cock," Laguna said, vaguely embarrassed in the back of his mind. But, right now, he was rewarded for his words by a particularly hard thrust. "I'd do anything to get your cock inside of me, fucking me."

"Good boy," Seifer said, pressing a sloppy kiss against Laguna's lips. "As your reward, I'm going to fuck you raw. I'm going to pound your hole until you can't take it anymore, and then I'm going to fill your ass up with my cum."

Laguna 's body shuddered and shook at the words, and soon after he felt himself explode, his balls emptying out his cock in huge, thick spurts. The semen fell back onto his stomach and the floor, but Seifer was still fucking him. Now that he had cum, Seifer's dick was starting to feel uncomfortable and rough inside his ass. After awhile he saw Seifer tense and grunt, and then felt a wave of jizz hit the inside of his hole. To his amazement Seifer kept thrusting in and out of him, each time shooting more cum, until there was so much cum in his ass that it started to leak out of him. He cringed as the liquid dripped onto the floor and ran down his thighs, but after awhile Seifer finally went still.

"Can I fuck you again?" Seifer asked, a low murmur in Laguna's ear.

In reply, Laguna shoved Seifer off of him. Seifer's cock fell out of Laguna's ass with a wet noise, and Laguna came unsteadily down onto his feet. He picked up his clothes and started to put them on.

"I guess that's a no," Seifer said, putting his still hard cock inside his pants and zipping it closed.

Laguna felt shame fill him, even more than last time. At least last time he had been drunk. It was a rotten excuse, but it was an excuse nonetheless. He wondered why he was such a huge idiot. After Laguna had all his clothes pulled on, he turned to Seifer. His self-loathing couldn't help but spill out onto the other responsible party in this situation.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" he asked, his tone not quite judgmental. After all, he was aware that they were both at fault here. "How can you cheat on Squall with me?"

"I could ask you the same question. How can you sleep with your son's man?"

Laguna shook his head, trying to rationalize things in his mind. Trying to justify it. "I'm not the one who initiates it. I always say no, but you-"

For the first time, Seifer looked something other than casually smug. A frowned pulled at his lips, and he rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, you always give in. It's not like I'm holding you down by strength. There's plenty of opportunity for you to get in a punch or run away. Do you even really feel guilty?"

Laguna could feel anger rising through him. "Of course I do!"

"Yeah? Maybe you don't actually feel bad- you just think you're supposed to. It's not like you're this hot shot dad, from what Squall's told me. You run around the globe trying to save the world, volunteer to take care of sick babies, but you can't even be bothered to spend time with your own son. There's something off about you as a father."

A resounding slap filled the air. Laguna wasn't even aware that he had moved, but now his hand was stinging by his side.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry," he said, realizing that was uncalled for. He was being defensive. He had only slapped Seifer because the statement rang true in his ears, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever," Seifer said, adapting his boyfriend's favorite phrase. "I shouldn't have gone that far."

The knocking at the door was growing louder. If they didn't open it, whoever was out there would probably knock it down by force. Seifer was the one who moved first, stepping past Laguna and towards the door.

"Maybe you should try to have a relationship with your son," Seifer said, and Laguna wondered why the hell they were even on this topic. And why was Seifer, of all people, butting into his relationship with his son? He heard Seifer murmur an apology to the guy at the door before leaving. Laguna spun around then, into the shocked expression of a male employee. Laguna blushed, knowing that the guy knew exactly what they had been up to. Even if the guy hadn't heard, what else could two men hiding in a janitor's closet be doing? Laguna pushed past the dumbfounded man and back into the restaurant, eager to leave and get back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Squall made sure the hotel room was perfect. Lubricants in an assortment of flavors? Check. Satin-lined handcuffs? Check. Dildos and vibrators of various sizes? Check. Squall nodded to himself. As usual, he had done a thorough job of preparing, even if he didn't think they would end up using half the things he had brought. He started to disrobe, getting ready for his boyfriend. Squall glanced at the clock. Seifer was set to be there at twenty-two hundred hours, which meant Squall had twenty-five minutes to get ready, provided Seifer was neither early nor late. Dinner for two at ten, Squall had texted him, along with the address of the hotel and the room number.

Although Squall didn't show it, he did feel a little bit sorry for Seifer. During midterms he had wanted to focus on his studies, and had implemented a no sex rule. It was, practically, a no-contact-at-all rule, as they didn't see each other during the study period either. Back and forth text messaging was pretty much all that kept them together, and two dirty phone calls during the two week period. It had been hard for Squall, but with Seifer's libido, it must have been torture for the blond. So Squall was going to make up for the period of abstinence, at least a little bit, with a night of romance. A.k.a. sex. They were men, after all, it's not like either of them wanted silly things like flowers and candles. Unless those candles were for dripping hot wax on each other.

Now naked, Squall reached for the leather outfit he had bought. He loved the feel of leather on his skin, how it wrapped tight around him. However, this wasn't really an outfit but a series of interconnected straps. He guessed it was more of a harness? At any rate, he put it on. Four black lather straps stretched across his chest to meet in an X in the center, all held there by a simple o-ring. Another strap ran from the bottom of the o-ring to his waist, where it met with the bottom of the garment. A long strap ran around the circumference of his waist, while two thinner straps ran downwards, framing his crotch and running up to hug the curves of his ass before meeting the waistband again. The bottom looked like what Squall might imagine a crotchless jock strap to look like.

Squall looked at himself in the mirror, pleased with how the straps seemed to bring attention to his cock. He reached for a bottle of lube, squeezing some of it onto his cock, jumping a little bit at the coldness. He smoothed it over his dick until it glistened, and then jerked himself to full hardness. Once it was at full mast, Squall slipped a leather cock ring on it and tightened it, assured that he wouldn't orgasm until he was ready to.

That step taken care of, Squall moved swiftly onto the next one. He squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers before reaching around to his hole. He cringed, feeling his ass stretch as he inserted them. For some reason, it never failed to gross him out just a little bit whenever he stuck his own fingers up there, even though he loved it when Seifer did it to him. Nonetheless, he moved his fingers in and out before scissoring them, getting his hole nice and wet. When he thought he was ready he pulled his fingers out, then dripped more lube onto his favorite dark blue butt plug. It was thicker than his other butt plugs at the base, thicker even then Seifer, though it quickly tapered to a point at the tip. He moved it to his ass and pushed in inside, a small tingle of pleasure radiating outward through his body as he did so.

Now ready, Squall moved to the bed, checking the stirrups he had hung up earlier. They seemed to be holding up just fine. He went to lay down on the bed, inserting his ankles into the stirrups so that his legs were spread and held up in the air. The stirrups were set high enough so that they even lifted his butt off the bed a little bit, which would give Seifer a perfect view of both his cock and hole when he entered the room.

Not one minute after Squall was finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Squall asked, ever prudent. It wouldn't very well do to have room service walk in on him like this, after all. Though Squall didn't particularly care, he imagined that a stranger walking in on the scene would find himself particularly embarrassed.

"It's me." Seifer's voice, most definitely.

"It's unlocked, come in." And then, almost as an afterthought, "lock the door behind you."

Squall propped himself up on his forearms, watching the door open from between his suspended legs. Seifer soon appeared on the other side, eyes scanning around the room. He quickly caught sight of Squall, and his jaw dropped. Squall smiled in satisfaction, pleased with getting a shocked reaction from Seifer.

"Fuck," Seifer said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. His hands fumbled as he locked it, eyes loathed to leave Squall's delicious body.

"Bon appetit," Squall said, a rare teasing lilt to his voice.

"I'll say," Seifer said, his legs taking huge steps to the bed. The first thing he did when he got there was kneel between Squall's legs and take Squall's long, slim cock in his mouth. He swallowed it to the hilt in one gulp, tasting pre-cum and artificial grape flavoring as he sucked on it. Squall arched into the hot mouth around him, enjoying Seifer's attention.

Seifer sucked on his cock for awhile before turning his attention to lower areas. He grabbed the base of the ass plug, and pulled it out at an almost excruciating slow rate. He liked to watch as Squall's hole clung to the sides of it, trying to pull it back in. The whole thing was finally pulled out with a plop, a stream of lubricant gushing out after it. Seifer tossed the plug to the floor, then wrapped his arms under and around Squall's thighs. He lifted them up and out, spreading the other man even more, giving himself an even better view of that little hole.

Seifer licked his lips. Squall's hole really was pretty, flushed red and twitching like it wanted something big inside it. And no matter what they did, no matter how often they fucked, it always seemed to spring back nice and tight. It was like fucking a virgin all the time. Seifer dove in, shoving his tongue all the way up Squall's ass. Squall's hole, funny enough, tasted like cherry. Seifer thrust his tongue in and out of Squall's ass, lapping up all the flavored lube he found there, while Squall's gentle moans drifted down to him. After a while he got sick of eating Squall's ass and withdrew, getting up for a minute to tear off all his clothes.

Completely naked, Seifer crawled back between Squall's knees. Squall inwardly smiled to himself as he took in the sight of a nude Seifer. He was all muscle and almost no body fat, all definition along biceps, pecs, and thighs. But the most beautiful thing about him, Squall thought, was his cock. The biggest Squall had ever seen, it was long and thick, smooth and hard at the same time. And it belonged to him.

Seifer grabbed his cock at the base and positioned it at Squall's hole.

"Here I go," Seifer said, before shoving himself in. There was a short intake of air from Squall, but that was all the noise he made before he adjusted to the welcome invasion. The initial push had sent Seifer more than halfway in, and he pushed himself the rest of the way inch by inch. Squall's hole was tight and wet around him, a vice grip around his cock. Finally he was all the way in, and he slowly pulled out before pushing back in again. "Jesus. I don't think I'll ever get used to how tight you are."

In reply, Squall squeezed his anal muscles around Seifer's cock, eliciting a gasp from the older boy.

"Bastard," Seifer said, a smile on his lips. He grabbed the two lower straps that criss-crossed Squall's chest, and used them to get some leverage as he picked up the pace. Soon he was really fucking the other man, shoving his cock in at the same time he pulled the leather harness closer. He tried to fuck Squall as hard and as fast as he could. Sometimes he just wanted to make Squall scream and moan, wanted to hear him sounding like a dog in heat. It kind of pissed him off, sometimes, that the only indication of his sexual prowess came in the form of Squall's increasingly erratic breathing.

Still, Squall was tight, the tightest Seifer had ever felt. He loved fucking that little hole, loved the way his dick felt being squeezed inside it.

"How's this?" Seifer asked, changing the angle of his thrusts. Squall's mouth opened, momentarily, at the change in position, his lips forming a small 'o'. His body shivered, and Seifer knew that he was doing something right. "Yeah, you like that. You like my dick pounding your hole like this."

Squall never directly replied to Seifer's dirty talk, but his ass would twitch around Seifer's cock upon hearing it. That was all the encouragement Seifer needed to keep doing it.

"It's been a long time since I've fucked you raw, hasn't it? You must have missed my dick inside you."

Feeling a little bit evil, Seifer stopped in the middle of thrusting into Squall's heat. It took a moment for Squall to catch on, but than the other man was blinking glazed-over eyes at him.

"What? Seifer?"

"Tell me that you missed it," Seifer demanded.

Squall scowled at his boyfriend, in no mood to play these silly games. He had no idea why Seifer was so enamored of dirty talk. It was definitely something that Squall could do without. "Seifer. Don't be an idiot."

Seifer frowned, wondering if this was worth it. Squall had communicated to him, several times during their relationship, that he thought dirty talk during sex was useless. It wouldn't be past him to stop this session here and now because he felt Seifer was being a fool. And Seifer was sure that, with their respective libidos, he wanted this much more than Squall did. In the end, he decided to appeal to Squall's sense of pity. "Come on, Squall. It's been a long time."

Squall scowled at him some more before rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just hurry up and fuck me."

Seifer did so, grabbing onto the leather harness and resuming the violent rhythm he had worked up before. He watched and waited to hear Squall's voice, knowing now that Squall would accommodate him. Squall looked absolutely beautiful right now, with a huge cock up his ass. His eyes were glazed over and half-lidded, those thick eyelashes a waste on a boy. His lips were moist and slightly parted. And his cock was flushed red, neglected and bound within its leather ring.

"I missed your big cock," Squall finally said, the words coming out between hot breaths. "I missed having it inside my ass."

Seifer shuddered and fucked Squall even harder than he had been before. "What else do you miss?"

"I missed being fucked by your big dick," Squall said. "I missed having it pound me into the mattress."

"What else?"

"I missed the feeling of a hot load being shot up my hole, filling me up inside."

"Shit." Seifer clenched his teeth as he came, semen shooting up Squall's ass. He kept thrusting, still hard even after the last stream of cum was squeezed out of him. Without missing a beat, Seifer pulled out and removed Squall's legs from the stirrups, turning the brown-haired man onto his stomach. Seifer straddled Squall's legs and laid down on top of him as he re-inserted his dick into that hole, fucking Squall at the same pace he had been before. He had a lot stored up, and was determined not to let Squall go until his balls were wrung dry.

"You feel so good, Squall. So fucking tight. I really missed fucking you." He leaned down, attaching his mouth to Squall's neck and sucking lovingly at the skin there. Squall always tasted and smelled so good, no matter what.

"Jesus, Seifer," Squall panted, out of breath. "How many times do you think you're going to cum inside me tonight?"

"Until I'm out of jizz," Seifer replied, taking his mouth off Squall's neck for just a moment.

Squall frowned, but he supposed that this was his fault. He had ignored Seifer for two weeks, and now he was paying the price for it with his hole. Knowing Seifer, this was just the beginning of the night. Squall just hoped that he wasn't too sore for too long afterwards. He glanced towards the clock and, reading the time, reached down under his body to where his cock was pressed against the mattress. Squall lifted his ass just enough to release the leather ring around the base of his cock. As he did so it was as if a tsunami washed through him. Before he was even prepared for it he started to cum, thick white semen spurting out onto the bed sheets. His body convulsed in pleasure, his ass clenching repeatedly around Seifer's dick. He felt Seifer's dick twitch inside of him, then flood him again with another stream of cum.

They were catching their breath when someone knocked on the door. Seifer pulled out, and Squall was shocked and frustrated to see that the blond was still hard. He loved Seifer's cock, he really did, but he wasn't sure that he would be able to last the night. Usually, they at least took breaks between rounds to recover. Squall pulled on a robe and walked to the door.

"Room service," Squall said, "I thought you might be hungry for some real food, so I told them to come up an hour after you got here."

That was just like Squall, Seifer thought. Just like a boy scout. Prepared for everything. He watched as Squall opened the door just a little, probably so that the room service guy couldn't see inside the room. He handed the guy what must have been a tip, and then rolled the cart in himself. Two steaks sat on the cart, along with a bottle of water and a bottle of champagne.

"Protein," Seifer said, smirking a little bit, "that would be a good thing to replenish."

Squall rolled his eyes, then went to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Seifer came to sit next to him, but his arms wrapped around Squall before they could start eating. He captured Squall's lips with his own, sucking and licking at them before delving his tongue in. Squall always tasted like spearmint, and Seifer wondered if he was perpetually sneaking mints when no one was watching. Seifer had certainly never seen Squall actually chewing on one before.

At any rate, Seifer let himself enjoy the sensation of just kissing Squall. The younger boy wasn't nearly as good of a kisser as his father, but his shy, earnest kisses were somewhat refreshing. Especially considering the kind of ice prince he could be personality-wise. Seifer finally broke apart, enjoying the barely there tinge of pink on Squall's cheeks. Kinky sex Squall could take without batting an eyelash, but making out made him blush.

"Let's dig in," Seifer said, picking up a knife and fork with his hand. Squall did the same.

The steak was decent. Really, just your standard hotel fare. No doubt overpriced, especially since this was a pretty upscale hotel. Seifer made a note to take Squall out to an expensive restaurant on their next date. He knew that Squall wouldn't let him pay for this one, considering it was Squall's surprise. He also knew that Squall didn't really have loads of cash to burn. Laguna made a good chunk, being one of the university's more famous professors, but Squall was loath to take money from his father any more than was necessary. What money he had was saved up from his part-time job from high school, in addition to monetary gifts sent from his Aunt Edea every now and then.

Seifer looked over at Squall as they ate, eyes tracing over the features of his face. Squall was definitely cute, Seifer thought, but not handsome like Laguna was. Maybe pretty was a more apt word to describe Squall. Despite the fact that they were both attractive in their own way, father and son didn't really look alike. Squall must take after his mother, Seifer decided.

Thinking about Laguna made Seifer feel vaguely bad. He hadn't seen Laguna since their fight, and he regretted saying what he did to the older man. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so snippety when Laguna had called him out on cheating in Squall; it was the truth, after all. But as much as Seifer knew he should feel bad about it, he really didn't. He had been attracted to Laguna from the first time he had seen him, in much the same fashion that he had been drawn to Squall. He really did like both of them. He did wish, however, that they were on better terms with each other.

"What are you thinking?" Squall eyes, a mild curiosity in his eyes as he looked up at Seifer.

"Hmm?" That was a surprise, Squall initiating a conversation. Though Seifer had to admit he was being uncharacteristically contemplative. "Are you getting along better with your dad?"

Squall froze at the question for a moment, before resuming his attack on his steak. "Why talk about that all of a sudden?"

"Just curious. It's a shame that you two don't have a relationship."

"We've talked about this," Squall said, scowling. He stuffed a chunk of steak in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "I don't know why you're bringing it up now. I mean, Laguna hasn't even tried to have a conversation with me since I got here."

"I just know that, if I had a dad-"

"My father abandoned me as soon as he knew I existed," Squall snapped, "at least yours only died."

Silence filled the air between them. Squall regretted the statement as soon as the words left his mouth, and he wondered why he had said something so awful. He never had been good with people. As a child, he had been chronically shy, afraid to even make a friend. Towards the end of high school he had developed a kind of bravado to mask his more introverted tendencies, but sometimes he still found himself saying the wrong thing or offending the wrong person. And Seifer was the last person that he wanted to offend. He turned to face Seifer.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was a stupid thing to say."

Seifer's face was oddly blank. "It's fine. It was my fault for bringing up a touchy subject."

"No, it's my fault. I know it's not an excuse, but. . . I guess I'm tired. My last exam was this afternoon, I'm still sleep-deprived from studying these last few weeks. I just thought it would be nice to do something with you, since we haven't seen each other lately."

"Yeah." Seifer smiled, trying to show Squall that it was okay. The last thing he wanted was to put a damper on the mood for the evening. "Look, let's just forget anyone said anything, okay?"

"Yeah." Squall darted forward to press a peck against Seifer's lips. "I''ll be right back."

Squall left the room, removing the leather harness as soon as he got to the bathroom. It was starting to chafe and feel uncomfortable. It left red indentations on his skin, but he was sure that they would go away soon enough. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why Seifer had brought up Laguna now of all times. What could have possibly triggered that conversation topic? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. At any rate, it didn't really matter. Squall had been the one to put that awful mood in the air, and he had to fix it before it ruined the rest of Seifer's night. At least, he thought, it was easy to deal with bad moods as far as Seifer was concerned. All he needed to do was appeal to the blond's baser instincts.

Squall left the bathroom without putting his robe back on. Completely nude, he leaned against the door frame, doing his best to give Seifer a seductive look. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but Seifer's eyes seemed to light up at the expression.

"Come here," Seifer said, smirking as he patted the bed, "let's drinking some champagne."

Good mood restored. Squall made his way to the bed, where Seifer directed him to kneel next to him. Seifer popped the cork and poured a glass, then handed it to Squall.

"What about you?" Squall asked, weary when Seifer's smirk only grew.

"I was hoping to have a more interesting container. Press your thighs as close together as you can."

Squall did what he was told, pressing his thighs together. The position formed a deep triangle around his pubic region, and Seifer poured some champagne into the makeshift valley. It was cold against Squall's cock, and the bubbles in the champagne were creating an odd but pleasant sensation. He could feel his cock tingle and grow, going from limp to half-hard. The tip of his cock poked through the surface of the water, like a turtle peeking out of a lake.

Seifer leaned down and started to lap up the champagne, his tongue darting out like a cat's. Every so often it would brush against Squall's submerged cock, sending shivers up Squall's spine. Seifer lapped up all the champagne until there wasn't any left, then licked at the sticky residue on Squall's inner thighs. By the time Seifer got to his cock, it was completely hard, and it was a relief to have Seifer take it into his mouth.

Squall gasped a little bit and arched his back involuntarily. Seifer was so good at this that he couldn't help but to want to return the favor. He maneuvered himself on the bed so that he was facing Seifer's erection as well, and pressed a kiss against its tip before taking it inside his mouth. He really did love Seifer's cock. It tasted good and was fun to suck on, and it felt amazing when it was inside him. Squall had only been with one other person before Seifer, but he instinctually knew that there wasn't anyone who could compare to Seifer's dick.

The two men sucked and licked at each other, their slurping noises filling the room. Squall was the first one to cum, shooting his load into Seifer's mouth just as Seifer shoved a finger inside of him. Seifer wasn't long to follow, filling Squall's mouth with that tangy cream that Squall loved. He swished it around in his mouth before swallowing as much as he could, although some still dribbled out through the side of his mouth.

Squall could feel himself wavering between sleep and wake. He hadn't been lying when he had told Seifer that he was tired; it seemed that, at least for tonight, two times was his limit. He felt Seifer lift him up and position him on the bed so that his head was on the pillow. But then he felt strong hands spreading his legs apart.

"You're kidding," Squall mumbled, though he really wasn't the least surprised.

"I'm still hard," Seifer replied. "It's not my fault that your hole keeps teasing me. Can I keep fucking you after you fall asleep?"

"Fine," Squall said, not really caring one way or the other. He was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The last thing he was aware of was a large cock sliding into his hole, and then he was out like a light.

The next day Squall woke up on his stomach. His ass felt sore without him even moving, and he cringed at the thought of what Seifer had done to him while he was sleeping. His reached a hand back to assess the situation. His hole felt swollen and puffy, and there was of liquid coming out of it. Which meant that Seifer, now snoring loudly beside him, had finished recently enough that it didn't have time to dry out. Crap. Which meant that Seifer had been screwing his ass all night. A ringtone went off from nearby, and Squall grabbed the offending cell phone and answered it, if only to stop the noise.

"Hello?" he asked, voice fuzzy with sleep.

"Seifer, it's Laguna. I got your phone number from the student directory. I just wanted to apologize for what I said the last time we were together, I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's not just your fault, after all. I just feel so guilty about what we're doing to Squall. But you're right, I should really try to develop a relationship with him. Which means that I shouldn't be sleeping with his boyfriend-"

Squall hung up, all of the sudden wide awake and cold as ice. He looked over at Seifer, who was laying next to him. Not saying anything, Squall got up and put on his clothes. Then he stood by the bed side, contemplating. Finally, he shook Seifer awake.

"Huh?" Seifer pushed himself up so that his upper torso was off the bed, and he blinked bleary eyes at what looked to be a pissed off Squall. He had just fallen asleep half an hour ago, he didn't really want to deal with this. What was Squall so upset about, anyway? But then one of Squall's fists came swinging at him, hitting him hard on the side of his face. It snapped his face to the side and pushed him down on the bed a little.

"What the fuck?" Seifer exclaimed, thoroughly confused and getting angrier with each passing moment.

"Bastard," Squall spit out, with all the vehemence he could muster. "How long have you been fucking my dad?"

Seifer felt the color drain out of his face. His face throbbed where Squall had hit him, but right now it was the furthest thing from his mind. A million answers raced through his head, none of them good. "It was only two times."

Squall threw another punch at him, hitting him dead on in the jaw this time. It sent him on his back on the bed. He could hear Squall leaving. Ignoring the pain, he got up in an attempt to go after the other man, but Squall was already out the door. Seifer ran out to the hallway, a thin sheet wrapped around him, only to see the elevator doors close over Squall's furious face.

Shit. He had really screwed up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Squall couldn't believe he was here, in this person's apartment, on this person's couch. He wondered if he could handle the levels of annoyance the situation presented, but the truth was. . . when he was thinking of places to go, this was the only possibility that came to his mind. Zell's apartment. He sunk into the couch, wondering why he hadn't made any other friends this semester. At any rate, dubious friend choices aside, Squall was still in disbelief over what had just happened. He couldn't believe Seifer had slept with Laguna. When, exactly, did it happen? Why did they do it? As soon as Squall had stepped out of the hotel his anger had dissipated, only confusion and depression left. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was sure that he didn't want to see either of them right now.

The door to the apartment unlocked and started to open, and Squall turned around to watch Zell come in. Zell was holding a large duffel bag, and he put it on the floor next to the couch and tossed Squall a key.

"Was he there?" Squall asked. He was somewhat curious as to whether Laguna knew that Squall knew about the affair. He didn't know if Seifer would tell him.

Zell shook his head no. "I left a note on the kitchen table saying you'd be staying with a friend for awhile. Then I grabbed your textbooks and all the clothes I could fit."

"Thanks," Squall muttered.

Zell took a seat next to him on the couch, his face full on sympathy. Zell was like an open book; it was never hard to tell what he was thinking. "Man, Seifer's an even bigger ass than I thought. I can't believe he did this too you. And your dad, too. . . that's pretty fucked up."

Squall shrugged. In truth, he was somewhat grateful that Zell wasn't jumping around saying 'I told you so' every few minutes. It's what Squall might have expected from the spastic blond.

"Have you talked to him since then?"

Squall shook his head no. "He's been calling me, but I don't want to even hear his voice. At least not right now."

"Are you going to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Squall had debated it for awhile. He was afraid that Seifer would try to track him down in school, but he wasn't the type of person to miss classes for a reason like that. So Squall had sent Seifer a text telling him to leave him alone for now. That had stopped the phone calls, and Squall was sure that Seifer would obey his wishes and give him privacy at school as well. He sighed and put his head in his hands. This was so messed up.

Squall stayed at Zell's apartment for a week. Laguna had called him twice on Thursday, and Squall wondered if he had found out that Squall knew. It's not like he had ever called Squall before for anything. At the end of the week Squall felt pretty much the same as he had in the beginning. He still didn't know what he wanted to do, but he did know that he couldn't crash on Zell's couch forever. Maybe he should get a part-time job and find a different place to stay. He certainly did not want to live with Laguna.

"Dude, this is driving me crazy!" Zell ripped a book from Squall's hands and threw it onto the ground. "All you do is hang out here and go to school. How about getting out a little bit? You could use a distraction."

Squall frowned and reached for the book, only to have Zell kick it away.

"Let's go out tonight. We're going to get you laid."

Squall sighed, but then realized it might not be a bad idea. It would get his mind off Seifer and Laguna, at least for a little bit, and he had to admit that he felt more than a little frustrated. In the last three weeks he had only had one night of sex. He might not have been as insatiable as Seifer, but he was still a young man, and this definitely constituted a dry spell. "Fine."

A few hours later Squall was dressed in a button-down shirt and khakis. He was following Zell towards a building in the neighborhood everyone was touting as the latest and greatest night spot. Waiting there was a small girl smiling and waving at them. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing a little white tube dress.

"Hey!" Zell said, eyes beaming as he walked up to her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she blushed as a result. "Squall, this is my girlfriend, Briallen. Briallen, this is Squall."

"Hello," Briallen said, her quiet voice barely audible in the noise of the streets. She looked up at Squall from beneath long eyelashes, her face half hidden behind Zell as she went to hold his hand. "Zell's told me a lot about you."

"Aren't you two sweet," Squall said, a little sickened by it. Of course, Zell took it as a compliment, and beamed at Squall.

"Don't worry about activating your gaydar," Zell said, causing Squall to roll his eyes, "this is a gay club, so you've got your pick of the litter."

Squall followed Zell and Briallen into the club, watching as they held hands and giggled at each other like little kids. He wondered if Zell had to be so irritating in everything he did. But that really wasn't fair. After all, Zell was a good guy. He watched out for Squall, and this whole thing was to cheer up Squall in the first place. For a moment Squall felt bad about his constantly derisive thoughts in regards to Zell. Once they got to the bar, he called the bartender over and ordered all three of them a round of drinks, thinking he could at least do that much as a thank you.

"To getting over asshole boyfriends and awful fathers," Zell said, holding his cup up. Briallen and Squall clanked their glasses against his, and they all took sips of varying volume. After that a few girls showed up and headed straight to Briallen, and the group of them chatted and giggled together. Squall sipped his drink, feeling a little awkward among these girls that he didn't know.

There was a movement next to him, and Squall looked over to see a man take the seat. His hair was a long and wavy brown, held back in a low ponytail, except for some shorter pieces in front that framed his face. His eyes would have been an ordinary shade of blue if it wasn't for the slight hint of violet that seemed to appear whenever the light hit them in a certain way. The ear facing Squall was lined with piercings, little hoops that ran from cartilage to lobe. The guy was hot.

Squall looked downward. The man's body was slim but athletic. Not Squall's personal type, but not bad. He was wearing slim-fitting jeans over brown cowboy boots, a tight white t-shirt, and a few leather necklaces wrapped closely around his neck.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Those almost-purple eyes were looking at him now, a large smirk playing over wide tan lips.

"Sure," Squall said, quick to chug down his current drink. "Scotch is good."

"My pleasure." The man gestured at the barkeep, who ignored all the other patrons to come over. "Two glasses of Glendronach. On the rocks."

Squall didn't know that much about scotch, but that sounded impressive enough. Two glasses were promptly placed in front of them, and Squall lifted his to his lips, taking a breath of the aroma before taking a sip. It tasted pretty good, although he was hardly an expert in these kinds of things.

"What's your name?" the man asked, his voice a slow drawl. "Mine's Irvine."

"Squall."

"So, Squall, what's a cute little thing like you doing all alone at a place like this?" It was a cheesy line, but somehow it worked for Irvine. It probably had to do with the half-smile on his lips, like he was perfectly aware of the camp value and he didn't particularly care.

"I'm with friends," Squall said. Then he figured he should say something else, so this Irvine guy wouldn't think that he was blowing him off. "But they're kind of doing their own thing right now. To tell the truth, I'm a little lonely."

"Is that so." Irvine smiled at him, smooth as fine whiskey. He placed an arm on the back of Squall's chair and leaned closer. "It's hard for me to believe that a man like you could lack company."

Squall smiled a little bit, he couldn't help it. "You're so full of shit."

Irvine raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Squall replied, his voice gently teasing. Irvine didn't seem to get it, but he did seem like he could read the tone and the mood pretty well. "What about you? Why are you here alone?"

"To pick up cute boys, of course," Irvine said. His tone was joking, but it definitely wasn't a joke. Then he raised his hand in the air, gesturing around the bar. "Besides. I own this place."

"Seriously?" At that revelation Squall looked around the room for the first time. It was only slightly nicer than your average college bar, but on the whole it seemed pretty typical. Sticky, dirty floor, not enough seating, and too-loud music. Although Squall had to admit that the walls had a pretty cool design to them. They were covered floor to ceiling in dimes and pennies, of all things, the two colors forming shapes and patterns around the bar. They even covered the front of the bar, where they spelled out the bar's name. Dirty Doubloon.

"Yeah, well, I own a few of the places around here."

Squall looked Laguna over again. He didn't seem much older than Squall, but looks could be deceiving. It was then that Squall noticed the bartender had left the entire bottle of scotch between them, and Irvine had been topping off his drink every now and then. He smiled to himself, then picked up his glass and took a gulp. "You're not trying to take advantage of me, are you?"

"Of course not," Irvine replied, eyes twinkling. "I, good sir, am a gentleman. I would never take another man unwillingly to bed."

"And what about willingly?"

"In cases such as those," Irvine said, pretending to ponder the question, "well. . . in that case, I happen to have a room set up in the back of this club."

Squall snickered. It was obvious, then, that Irvine did this a lot. He wondered if Irvine had rooms set up in all of his clubs.

"You're not offended, are you?" Irvine asked, but his expression clearly showed that he didn't expect Squall to be.

"Not at all. I'm all for taking practical measures."

"Mmm. You do seem like a very. . . practical man." Irvine poured some more scotch in Squall's glass, and moved his seat over a little. "So, Squall, what exactly do you do?"

Squall caught Zell's glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Zell looked like he wasn't sure whether to be suspicious of Irvine or excited for Squall. So Squall gave him a small thumbs up. Zell grinned and, mind appeased, went back to chatting with his girlfriend and her friends. Squall then turned his attention back to Irvine. "I go to college here."

"What year?"

"Third," Squall said, knowing he couldn't very well tell Irvine that he was a freshman. "Aeronautical engineering."

Irvine whistled. "Sounds smart. You boys with your fancy college degrees; I feel all inadequate talking to you."

"I'm sure," Squall said, sarcastic. Irvine did not look like the kind of man who considered himself inadequate in any way. Squall wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but it seemed like Irvine was a lot closer to him now than he was before. They were just a few inches apart, and he realized that Irvine's arm was slung around his back, his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"What would a smart college boy like you do, if some high-falootin' club owner was to try and kiss you?"

"Let him," Squall said, before a pair of lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth a little, and Irvine wasted no time in dipping his tongue in, exploring every crevice of Squall's mouth. Squall returned the favor, and then their tongues sparred as they made out in the crowded club.

"Woo hoo!" came Zell's voice. Squall broke off the kiss to look at the blond, who was staring at them obnoxiously and waving his fist in the air. Briallen was blushing next to him. "Go, Squall!"

Squall frowned before turning back to Irvine. "Didn't you say something about a back room?"

"Are you sure?" Irvine asked. He didn't seem shocked, exactly, though it was clear he hadn't expected them to get this far so soon.

"Yes," Squall replied, getting out of his seat. Irvine was quick to get up as well. He gestured to the bartender to put the bottle of Glendronach away, then led Squall through the crowd and towards the back of the bar. The door Irvine led him to was well-camouflaged into the wall, thanks to the continuous patterns of the coins. It wasn't until they got closer that Squall saw the handle sticking out, a near-invisible ball of steel.

"Welcome to my office," Irvine said, opening the door for Squall.

Squall stepped inside. The "office" was really just a small bedroom. The walls were painted a dark, almost-black purple, and black sheets framed the king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Squall was amused to see that not only was there a huge round mirror in the ceiling, but one facing the bed as well. There was even a mirror built into the headboard. The only light was a large, circular tube hanging from the ceiling, emitting a dim purple hue. The room was three parts flashy and two parts trashy, something that seemed to fit Irvine's character.

"What other places do you own?" Squall asked, as he took in the decorations. There was artwork framed on the wall, scenes of sodomy and debauchery drawn in ancient Greek style. Laguna was already peeling off his shirt, revealing a well-tanned and lithe chest.

"Veronica, the new club on fifth, and Bar Three. You know, that place all the frat boys and sorority chicks from your school like to go to. It's my triumvirate of clubs, if you will."

"I see you get around," Squall commented.

"It's business." Irvine shrugged. Now completely naked except for those leather necklaces, stone charms dangling from the center, he was sitting on the bed and rummaging through a nightstand drawer. Squall took the opportunity to admire the other man's cock, only half-hard but already proving to be longer than average. "Now, are you going to take off your clothes?"

Squall moved closer to Irvine, until he was standing right in front of the seated man. Hands came up automatically to undo his buttons, and as Irvine slid his shirt off his shoulders, Squall unzipped his pants. He hadn't bothered with underwear, considering his intentions for the night. Squall had barely stepped out of his pants when firm hands grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling forward onto the bed. As his knees came to rest around Irvine's legs, he felt Irvine's mouth wrap around his cock and suck.

Seifer shuddered, his hands coming to rest on the back of Irvine's head. Irvine had swallowed him to the hilt in one gulp, and was applying an impossible amount of suction, in addition to doing insane things to the underside of Squall's cock with his tongue. He was better at this than Seifer, Squall thought. He was enjoying the feel of a mouth on his cock when he felt a wet finger press against his back side. Squall took a breath and tried to relax as the finger circled the edge of his hole, pressing gently in an attempt to gain admittance. His hole gave way soon enough, and the finger slid in to the first knuckle. Irvine pushed the finger all the way in, then made small come-hither motions with it, something that sent waves of pleasure pulsing outward through Squall's body. Squall gasped, fingers tightening in long brown hair.

Irvine used the opportunity to shove in a second finger, marveling at how tight Squall's ass was. He'd have to get it nice and wet if he wanted to be able to get in all the way. His own cock throbbed, neglected, between his legs, already dripping at the prospect of being inside a hole that tight.

Irvine pulled his fingers and mouth away, slapping Squall's ass once as he moved away. "On your hands and knees."

Squall listened, climbing farther onto the bed and getting in the position Irvine wanted. "You have a condom, right?"

Irvine hesitated for a second, but then he pulled a small square packet from his drawer. "Yeah, sure."

Squall nodded in satisfaction and turned to face the headboard, only to see himself looking back through the mirror. His face was flushed a light pink, and his eyes looked wanton and needy. Embarrassed by the sight, Squall looked away. He felt Irvine climb onto the bed behind him, and then he felt cold liquid being squeezed into the crevice of his ass. He shivered a little at the sensation. But soon after Irvine tossed the bottle onto the floor, and positioned his cock at Squall's hole.

Irvine pushed himself in slowly, inch by inch. While he did so he grabbed Squall's ass, kneading it, watching his cock disappear into that pretty hole.

"Yeah," Irvine whispered, pushing in even more, "take it. Take that dick."

When he was half way in, Irvine moved his hands to Squall's back, pushing Squall's head down to rest on the bed while keeping his ass in the air. It was an uncomfortable position for Squall, having Irvine's hands digging into him like that, but it was more than made up for by the pleasure radiating from his ass.

"You're so fucking hot," Irvine said, sliding all that way inside Squall's ass. He licked his lips and looked up into the headboard, enjoying the way he looked behind Squall's ass. He pulled out and thrust back in, watching his reflection in the mirror. "You look so good getting fucked like this."

He picked up his pace as he watched himself in the mirror, really wanting to give to give Squall a good pounding. He looked like such a stud, fucking someone raw like that. His thrusts grew more and more violent, until soon he had pushed Squall completely down onto the bed. Irvine bent his legs around around Squall's ass and placed his hands on either side of Squall's head to support himself as he kept fucking the other man. He looked like a frog in this position, but he didn't care. It felt so good pounding Squall into the mattress.

Squall panted as Irvine moaned on top of him. It felt good, having Irvine's cock inside of him, but something felt. . . missing. It wasn't that Irvine was bad at this. It still felt good, and he had no problems with Irvine's technique. But his cock wasn't Seifer's cock. It didn't open Squall up the way Seifer's did. Squall felt sick to admit it, but he still wanted that big, thick dick up his ass. If it wasn't Seifer's dick, there was no way he could cum just by being fucked.

"Irvine," he muttered, and the other man must have known what he was asking for. Without even slowing down his pace, he turned Squall over so that they were both on their sides. He placed a hand on Squall's inner thigh and lifted his leg up, still fucking him. From this position Squall could grab his cock, and reached down to tug on it violently. Several minutes later, he could feel himself start to cum.

"Seifer," he muttered, tugging on himself in quicker, more violent motions. He cringed as jets of semen shot out of his dick. They flew through the air and landed in pale contrast on the black sheets. Irvine came soon afterwards, spilling himself inside the condom before pulling out of Squall's ass.

"That was good," Irvine said, already getting up to throw the condom away. After tossing the condom, he wiped his cock off with some tissue paper and started to put on his clothes. "Anytime your hole wants a pounding, feel free to come back. Though maybe you should go try it with whoever Seifer is, first."

"Sorry about that," Squall said, though Irvine didn't seem offended at all. He pushed himself off the bed, his hole feeling strangely unsatisfied. As he put on his clothes he thought about his situation. As much of an asshole as Seifer had been, Squall wanted his dick. He wanted Seifer fucking him. He honestly didn't know if anyone else could ever satisfy him the same way, and the thought made him angry and frustrated at the same time.

"Sorry to rush you," Irvine said, his most charming smile pasted on, "but I've gotta lock the room."

"Yeah," Squall said, "I'm ready to go."

They stepped out of the room and back into the club. They had taken maybe five steps when Zell appeared before them, hands slamming down onto Squall's shoulders.

"Hey, man, I've been looking for you! I've gotta take Briallen home, and I just wanted to know if you were coming with or staying here." From the was his eyebrows were wriggling up and down suggestively, Squall figured Zell had seen him coming out of the back room.

"I'll go," he said. He turned back to say goodbye to Irvine, and the other man smirked and slapped his ass.

"Come back soon."

Squall started to walk towards the door, an enthusiastic Zell bouncing beside him. "So, how was it? Was that guy any good? Did it get your mind off Seifer?"

"Zell," Squall said, already feeling a headache coming on, "you're not going to get my mind off Seifer by bringing him up in conversation all the time."

"Oh. Yeah." Zell looked a little chagrined for a moment, before he caught sight of Briallen at the front of the club. His eyes lit up and he pulled Squall along to meet up with his girlfriend. "Sorry for the wait, I found him."

"Did you have fun, Squall?" Briallen asked brightly, and Squall thought that she wouldn't know the half of it. He didn't think that Zell would go for the sweet, innocent type, but then again Zell was pretty earnest himself.

"Yeah," he answered, "I liked that club."

"Good!" Briallen beamed. "I picked it out, you know. I did some research on-line to find gay bars in the area."

". . . Thanks." Squall wasn't sure what to say to that, but he didn't need to say anything, because just then their conversation was interrupted.

"Squall?"

Squall froze at the familiar voice, then turned. There, staring at him with an expression that was equal parts dumbfounded and guilty, was his father. It seemed as though he had just come out of a nearby restaurant. The worse part, though, was that Seifer was coming out as well, directly behind him. Squall could feel anger fill him as he saw them together.

"This is fucking rich," he managed to spit out, somewhat satisfied to see Laguna recoil from his words.

"Squall," Laguna said, "we need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Why don't you just forget about me again? My life was much better off without you in it." He turned to leave, but then a strong hand wrapped around his arm. "Let go!"

He tried to elbow the person behind him, but found himself pressed back against a broad chest. It was Seifer, and he knew that Seifer had the advantageous position here. "Squall, let's just go talk."

"Let him go, Seifer!" Zell exclaimed, subconsciously using his body to shield Briallen. "He doesn't want to go with you!"

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter," Seifer said, sounding not a little bit intimidating. Zell recoiled a little at the words, but then stepped forward, putting his fists up.

"Let him go, Seifer."

"This is ridiculous," Squall said, deflating a little bit in Seifer's hold. He didn't want to get Zell involved in a fight, of all things. The small blond didn't deserve this mess. "I'll go."

Zell looked concerned, but put his fists down. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." At the word, Seifer loosened his grip on Squall, but didn't let go. Instead, he moved his hand down to wrap around Squall's wrist.

"Squall." Laguna reached his hand out, wanted to place it on Squall's shoulder, but his son only slapped it away.

"I said I'd talk to Seifer, not to you."

Laguna cringed and held his wrist to his chest as though it had been burnt.

"Come on," Seifer said, leading Squall away, "let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I wanted to write two endings for this fic based on the feedback I got, but time and inspiration proved to be prohibitive. Since several people were interested in an incestuous threesome, well. . . . here you go. Sorry for taking so long with this last chapter! It's somewhat open-ended, but at least it's done.

They found themselves in a late night diner, all pink and white linoleum. There were two cups of coffee in two different colored mugs between them. The silence that had settled between them was so heavy that Squall wondered if Seifer was ever going to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry," Seifer finally said, "I never meant to hurt you."

"And what did you think you were doing when you started fucking my dad?" Squall asked, already incensed by the direction the conversation was taking. The last thing he wanted to be doing right now was sitting in a diner having this conversation with Seifer.

"I wasn't thinking," Seifer said. "I just kind of did what I wanted to do."

At least Seifer knew better than to lie.

"How could you two do that to me?" Squall asked. "Laguna I can understand, he's always been a crap father. But I didn't think that you'd do something so low."

"It wasn't Laguna's fault," Seifer said, surprising Squall.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Squall couldn't help but be a little incredulous; was Seifer actually defending Laguna? Like some knight in shining armor?

"It was completely my fault," Seifer replied. "He didn't want to do anything, but I pushed him into it."

When Squall finally spoke, he sounded completely bewildered. "Why are you trying to protect him?"

"He's your dad, Squall. Is it so hard to believe that he didn't want to do something that would hurt you?"

"Even if that was true, it doesn't change the fact that he still did it. Kicking and screaming or not, the fact is he still fucked you."

The words were spit out with so much vitriol that Seifer was astounded the whole diner hadn't come to a standstill to stare at them. He had never seen Squall so upset. He had never seen Squall even half as upset as this.

"He's sorry too, you know," Seifer continued. "I think he feels even worse about it than I do."

That was just great, Squall thought. So Seifer and his dad were spending all their time together, talking about how bad they felt. As if the fact that they were so close would make Squall feel better about things. "Whatever. You two can just forget about me and be together, then."

"That's not how it is." Seifer raised his coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip. His casual approach to the topic only pissed Squall off even more, but what he said next really made him furious. "I like you a lot, but I like Laguna too. I can't help it."

"Forget it," Squall said, hands coming down to land heavily on the table. "Let's just forget this. I don't want to talk to you about this. So just do me a favor and stay out of my life, okay?"

Before Seifer could answer Squall was standing up and leaving the restaurant. When he stepped outside he saw that Zell was leaning against the wall waiting for him, a concerned expression on his face. Squall kept walking, although he did slow down enough for Zell to catch up with him.

"That was quick," Zell said.

"He didn't have anything worthwhile to say. Where's Briallen?"

"I sent her home. Figured I didn't know how long you would be, and I didn't want her to wait in the cold with me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Squall replied. Then he realized that Zell had been a pretty great friend to him and deserved more than just one-word responses. "I mean, no. My ex-boyfriend's dating my dad. How fucked up is that? But. . . whatever. I just have to get over it."

"Don't push yourself," Zell said, sounding even more worried than he was before. "Take it one day at a time, yeah?"

Squall took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Once they got home Squall passed out on Zell's couch, his mind in turmoil even as it faded into unconsciousness.

A few weeks later Squall was off Zell's couch and in a small studio apartment of his own, courtesy of his aunt and uncle. They refused to let him take a job to pay for it, insisting that school should be his full-time job, and even threatened dire consequences if he didn't take their money. He didn't ask what those consequences would be. For their part, they didn't ask why he was moving out. But then they had always trusted him and knew that he wasn't the kind of man that would do things frivolously.

There was still the matter of the rest of his things, gathering dust in the spare room of Laguna's apartment. He felt bad asking Zell to go pick stuff up, especially since Zell wouldn't necessarily know which things were Squall's and which were Laguna's. He would have to go do it himself.

So that was how Squall found himself in Laguna's apartment, packing up the few of his belongings that were left there. Laguna was supposed to be at the university for office hours at the time so Squall figured he could avoid his father entirely. Murphy's Law, however, was in full effect that day. Squall had been late to began with, having missed the bus, and Laguna had apparently cancelled office hours because he came home early. Squall was only halfway through packing when he heard keys jingle in the lock of the front door. He tried to rush through the rest, shoving anything and everything into his bag, hoping to keep whatever time he had to spend with his father at a minimum.

Laguna must have seen his shoes in the foyer, because they next thing Squall heard after the door opened was a confused and eager, "Squall?"

This was followed by the sound of loud, quick footsteps racing toward him. Squall had just hoisted his large duffel bag onto his shoulder when Laguna showed up at the door, eyes wide and faintly out of breath.

"Squall."

Squall moved to try to pass Laguna, but Laguna just shifted so that he was in the way. After a few failed attempts of getting through the doorway, Squall wondered if he should just shove the other man out of it.

"Squall, we need to talk."

"Seriously?" It came out as a quiet scoff. "What do you possibly have to say to me?"

"First of all? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Squall." At least Laguna looked and sounded sincere. "I never meant for this to happen. I should have stopped it before it did, but I didn't, and now I have to live with the consequences. Squall, I'm so sorry for hurting you. If there's anything I can do to fix this, I will. Please."

Squall's eyes trailed up and down the man in front of him. The man who had never been his father, who had never really been there for him at all. The man who had stolen his boyfriend. Hurt blossomed in his chest, and a deep, dark part of him wanted to see that kind of pain applied outward. He wanted to see Laguna just as humiliated as he had felt when he had found out what was going on. "Strip."

Laguna's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Didn't you say that you'd do anything to fix this?" Squall asked. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me see exactly what it is that Seifer's so enamored with."

"You can't be-"

"Do it," Squall said, eyes hard and tone authoritative. He watched as Laguna gulped at the order. Then he watched as Laguna, shame-faced and unable to even meet Squall's eyes, fingers clumsy as they fumbled over buttons and zippers, removed his clothes. Squall almost barked out a laugh when Laguna was completely nude. "Are you half-hard? You're sick, you know that? But maybe that's why Seifer likes you."

The flush was extending past Laguna's face now. Down his throat and throughout his body. He was fit, Squall realized, more than a college professor had any need to be. Toned arms that weren't too big. A nicely developed chest and a flat stomach. And, hanging out of a nest of curly brown hair, a mostly limp cock. The cock that had made him, Squall thought, as abstract as the concept seemed at the moment.

"Turn around and bend over," Squall said. "Let me see the hole Seifer's big dick has been ripping apart these days."

It was a wonder how red Laguna's skin could actually turn. But the man did as he was asked; he turned around and bent over, spreading his cheeks apart so that little, pink hole came into view. It looked puffy and a little raw, like it had been well-fucked not so long ago.

"Stick your fingers inside," Squall said. "Let me see how you stretch yourself for him."

Laguna hesitated for several moments, long enough that Squall wondered if he would have to issue the order again. But then his fingers were moving, sliding over a round cheek, nudging at a puckered rim. Squall watched as fingertips pushed it open. Watched as two fingers started to slide inside. Watched as Laguna's hole seemed to open and swallow them up, easy and eager for more. And the best part was the expression on Laguna's face, red and mortified as his cock hardened fully between his legs.

Squall could feel his own cock filling up the crotch of his pants. He rubbed his palm against the front of it, imagining Seifer's cock settling between Laguna's ass cheeks, imagining Seifer's cock push its way into that small hole.

"Get on your stomach on the bed," Squall said.

Laguna did as he was told, but visibly started when he heard the sound of Squall's zipper being pulled down. "Squall, you can't be serious."

Squall laid his body down on top of Laguna's, using a hand to position his cock at Laguna's hole. He wanted to feel what Seifer felt. He wanted to feel what it was like to fuck Laguna's round, muscular ass.

"Don't-" but Laguna's words stifled into a moan as Squall sunk deep inside of him.

Squall bit his lip to keep from groaning. Laguna was all soft, velvet heat, and it felt so good wrapped around his cock. Laguna was also so ridiculously _yielding_. Spreading so easily around him and swallowing him up. Squall's back pressed against Laguna's back. His arms wrapped around Laguna's shoulders. And he was in, completely in, sheathed to his balls.

He buried his face in the hard plane of Laguna's left shoulder, breath coming in quick and shallow as he got used to the sensation. And once he did he started to move. Just little rolls of his hips, enough the feel the friction of Laguna's ass pull and push against his cock. It felt so good. Did it feel this good for Seifer? Laguna was shuddering beneath him, making little moans and whimpers and sounding like his life calling was taking cock up his hole.

"Is this how Seifer fucks you?" Squall asked, a murmur against Laguna's solid back. "Is this how he makes you scream?"

Squall could feel the shiver run through Laguna's body. Laguna's voice was cracked when he spoke, needy and mortified all at once. "Harder."

Squall teeth found purchase on Laguna's shoulder as he picked up the pace. Little nibbles and not so little bites, leaving marks on the flesh there. And his hips and ass moving back and forth as fast as he could make them, as hard and powerful as they could be, pounding Laguna into the mattress. You could hear the noises of their lower bodies slamming together even as Laguna's whimpers and moans threatened to drown out any other noise.

"You're such a slut," Squall murmured, arms tightening around Laguna's body. "You'd be happy with any one's dick up your ass, even if it's your own son's."

And this was wrong. So wrong on so many different levels, but it was too late to stop now. So Squall just closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Laguna's insides around him, the sounds Laguna was making beneath him. Eventually Squall could feel himself close to orgasm. He could feel that lightheaded feeling before coming, the pleasure that centered on his cock, everything else fading into the distance.

"Please," Laguna was saying, a faraway whimper, "don't come inside me."

The was a hand ineffectually pressing against his hip. And maybe it was out of spite, maybe it was just because he wanted to, but when Squall came he pressed his cock as deep into Laguna as he could. He held it there as it shot stream after steam of hot cum into his father's insides, filling Laguna up with his semen.

The world was fuzzy after that. He was vaguely aware of Laguna's deep breathing underneath him. His was vaguely away as a strong hand pulled him off the other man and a smug, amused voice murmured _'that was quite a show.'_ He blinked up at Seifer, standing nude and looking as handsome as ever, his cock thick and wet with dripping pre-cum. They were both on their backs now, Squall and Laguna, positioned with their legs spread and Squall's left leg over Laguna's right. Laguna's cock looked spent. It was covered with spilled cum and starting to go limp again.

Seifer's hands gripped Laguna's hips, and Squall watched as he started to push his big cock into Laguna's raw hole. Squall's eyes trailed upward. Laguna's eyes were shut, mouth caught in a perfect o, so much pleasure on his face that it surprised Squall a little bit. Once Seifer was fully seated he leaned over to kiss Squall, slow and dirty. Squall kissed him back as Seifer fucked his father; it just felt too good to be kissing Seifer again. As Laguna moaned in the background, Seifer's hand played with Squall's nipple for awhile, then reached even farther down to start playing with his hole. Squall gasped, breaking the kiss, as Seifer started to fuck his hole with two fingers.

"Good boy," Seifer murmured against Squall's lips, and even from this close distance Squall could see that insufferable smirk on his face. "You did a good job getting him all nice and wet for me."

Seifer pulled away, then, from both of them, his cock falling out of Laguna's pliant body wet a wet sound. He moved a little bit to his side, so that he was between Squall's legs instead, and grabbed his dripping wet cock as he pressed it against Squall's hole. Squall didn't protest, just let out a low moan as that monster of a cock started to stretch him open. And he loved it. He loved it, as twisted as this situation was, loved the feeling of his hole being filled and stretched tight around Seifer's cock.

He had just fucked his father. Now Seifer was fucking them both. And when Seifer's commanding voice told them to kiss and make up, for some reason neither of them thought anything of it as their lips and tongues mashed together. Squall's hand twisted in long, surprisingly soft hair, not even caring anymore as the kisses deepened. Eventually he felt hot cream spilling inside of him, hitting his innermost walls, and he and Laguna broke away so that Seifer could fall between them. There was a hand in his hair and a hand over his waist and his own arm—the one that wasn't trapped underneath Seifer's body—was thrown across Seifer's chest.

Seifer pressed a kiss against Laguna's forehead, then pressed one against Squall's forehead.

"Doesn't it feel good to share?" he asked.

Squall didn't want to think about it right now. He just wanted to sleep. Still, he didn't mind Seifer's hand moving through his hair, or even Laguna's presence at the other side of his ex-boyfriend. There was cum drying on his cock and dripping out his hole, and he felt oddly content. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep.

He'd figure it out in the morning. They all would, together.


End file.
